AscentTale
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: (This is au I made and Frisk is gender neutral unless I think 'he' or 'she' fits better than 'They' in needed spot) Humans have been banished from the surface while monsters have been banished from the sky, what will happen when one small human child changes the pattern that has been set for centuries?


***Snoring and mumbling over junk laptop STILL in the start up screen until it chirps LOUDLY at her***

 **GAAAHHH! WORK YOU USELESS PIECE OF SCRA-**

 ***Stops when she sees the login screen and puts the giant mallet down***

 **Oh...It's working now...YEEESSS~!**

 **Hiya everyone I'm BACK~! Sorry it took so long but I tried to play a low level game and my junk laptop had a Stroke, so I have been PMing and Reading and even Reviewing on my phone, and you all know how I hate to use it for typing up stories and such, but not to worry I have managed to write out physical copies for ALL of my uncompleted stories and even a few knew ones all I need to do is type up and publish them here! And I swear on my spark/soul/spirit WHATEVER I will update my stories and publish new ones as soon as possible and I am also looking into new laptops however I have this thing called a BUDGET and LIFE so while the second one isn't much in my books it will take priority so live with it for now please**

 **ANYWAY-**

 **Welcome to AscentTale! My first Undertale au! You see my older brother is to blame for getting me addicted to this game when it's not something I would usually play and I soon fell in love with everything I could find about it and so I began to make my own versions and this one is the winner on which survived my harsh trial and error period. Based off not only undertale but a handful of other things I have played,read,seen, etc and I wonder if some of you can identify them. Anyway! I own nothing but the story and any OC's that pop up, I do not own Undertale or anything...*Cries quietly* If I did I wouldn't have to sell my soul to my job in retail**

 **Onwards with the story!**

* * *

 ***They say when you fall, everything flashes before your eyes**

 _High above the clouds a small figure covered in shadows plunged straight down, they didn't seem to be moving but for some reason the entities watching did not think the figure-nothing more than a small child-was dead_

 ***But when I fell, I saw nothing, I felt nothing**

 _The clouds seemed to swallow the child without mercy and left them in nothing but grey darkness and soaking their clothes with the water the clouds were made of_

 ***Ebott's Sanctuary has been a residence for me for as long as I remember but it wasn't Home...I didn't even know what a Home was at this point**

 _The clouds seemed to go on forever and the child kept falling, making no sound and not even struggling or flailing about like a normal person or child would do if they fell even from something like their bed let alone a fall like THIS_

 ***Maybe I thought that if I fell I would find it, everyone told legends about the world below the clouds but no one besides the high priestess knew details about the world Below, beyond the Cloud Barrier that no flyer could pass through. Even then she only had what was passed down through the royal scrolls and holy scriptures**

 _Finally the clouds began to rumble and flash around them, however they were not turning the intense blue/white of lightning...No, it was a rainbow of colors, green, orange, blue, purple, yellow, cyan before it finally settled on one color...Red and the clouds began to thin around them as they continued to fall_

 _ *****_ **But what** **I DO know...Is that when I finally saw the world below...**

 _The small child found themselves turned over and as the clouds slowly disappeared around them they finally began to see what lied below them. At first they were a little nervous, What if the legends were a lie? What if they kept falling for the rest of eternity? Would they ever be able to get back if they fully fledged their wings? And what about the stories about the fallen race of protectors? The ones the stories named Monsters?_

 _But all their thoughts stopped as they FINALLY got a clear image of the world waiting for them under the clouds and if they could have done it without their eyes drying out they would have widened them._

 ***It was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life**

'Green...' _Was the Child's only awed thought as the vast amount of GREEN began to rush up and greet them before they finally blacked out and knew no more_

 **Chapter 0:** **Prologue**

Long ago, there were two gods. With their combined powers they created the world and all who dwell in it filling the void it once was with light, color, sound and so much. It was said they created it all with their voices alone, that their duet made everything possible.

The elder is Bravado, Patriarch of the Sun, Land, Fire, Warriors, Monsters. Ruler of the Day Skies, Wielder of Sol and the Vanguard against the Darkness. It is said that the warrior god takes the form of a lion/human shaped monster, his mane made of the strongest threads of sunlight and his firey red armor forged from the core of the sun itself. Not much is known about his weapon, known only as the Voice of Sol, even it's very appearance is argued to the point no one can agree on what it exactly is, but what isn't argued is the fact that legends say that it's flames can overpower the divine and even fire from the pits of hell itself. It was he who created monsterkind in his own image but slowly made more and more diverse ones with a sacred duty: To protect his younger sister and everything she created.

The younger is Harmonia, Matriarch of the Moon, Air, Water, Mages and Humans. Ruler of the Night Skies, Bearer of the Aria's and the caregiver to all of creation. Like her brother she created Humans in her own image with an exception, they had no wings. On her back were said to be six pairs of wings that reflected the night skies themselves, her skin pale and her long hair the color of the harvest moon and her eyes were covered by a black blindfold that did not take away the beauty she had. She wore no armor, but rather mage robes that were the color of the blue moon. It is said that the grimore she carries is her artifact, the Lunar Aria's. It is said that the Aria's not only contain every spell ever created but also knowledge-prophecies- of the past, present and future. Despite not being the creator of EVERYTHING in the world Harmonia loved everything, and everything loved her back.

For centuries everything was perfect, and the two gods ruled over their creations with love and care. This age was called the Duet Age. And the creations created a grand castle for their beloved rulers and creators which was named Symphonia Halls.

However it did not last...

One day another god came, weak and confused. With the combined efforts of the siblings they managed to nurse the god back to health, however, his memory was gone and he had no idea who he was or what his purpose was.

Harmonia, who was sad for the lost one, took him in without question while her brother had been wary of him. This had caused the siblings to have their first argument, Bravado wanted to send the recovered wandering god away while Harmonia wanted him to stay at least until he remembered his purpose. For a century they did not speak to each other and the bond between the goddess and the lost god grew. Turning into something even more, and it grew into love by the time the century ended.

It was then, the Duet Age TRULY ended.

Angered by this Bravado cast out the lost god, not trusting what he sensed in this soul or what it could do to his younger sibling. Harmonia wept for decades over the loss of her love, her tears turning the oceans salty and her wails filling the winter winds. But the damage wasn't just to her.

The lost god returned, this time in black armor and a army of vile creatures. He THANKED Bravado, because when the god cast him out and broke the loving hold Harmonia had over his soul the god remembered who he was.

Terridan, God of the Abyss and the Void itself.

His powers had diminished and weakened when they created this world in HIS Void and all the light and color had been too much for him. He escaped to the Abyss and began to create tainted beings from their creations, making demons and vile creatures with the soul purpose of destroying creation and the two gods themselves. But when he tried to lead his first attack the first wave had been overwhelmed by SOMETHING and destroyed it all, leaving the god barely alive. But now he made the demons and creatures again the moment he was cast out of Symphonia, they could now stand being outside the void and/or abyss. And now Terridan had nothing holding him back from destroying it all and returning his beautiful void to what it once was.

Harmonia begged for her former lover to spare their world, that they could leave and have their battle somewhere else or even find a peace between all three of them. But Terridan answered by attacking her on the spot. And then a new, dark and bloody age began.

The Age of Veil War.

The war went on for a ageless time. So much was destroyed and lost and a few things were created as the end of the war finally came in a instant, or perhaps after a eternity.

At the entrance of the Aybss the demons were forced back and the creatures had been scattered to the point they were no longer a threat. Harmonia was casting the most powerful spell in existence, even among the gods themselves that would seal them away for the rest of eternity.

But Terridan was not finished.

With his cursed weapon, The Heart of Void, cut right through her, soaking her beloved robes with her divine essence. He would have finished her off had her brother not charged in, full of divine wrath and holy sunlight. She could still continue the spell but her weakening power would not be enough. And then, Bravado made the ultimate sacrifice.

He dragged both himself and his opponent into the barrier/veil and used their own souls to power the spell. The souls of TWO gods that would forever fight, trapped in the spell that they fueled to keep from creation and destruction from ever encountering each other again. In the screams of pure rage Terridan had the last laugh.

 ** _"You think you have won! But I have laid a curse upon the BOTH of you! Since you love your PERFECT creations so much you will reflect what THEY are! The moment they are tainted you shall be as well and then your beloved creations will know a darkness that NONE have ever seen before!"_**

With those haunting words the Veil War ended, with the loss of more than just what could be recovered.

And the age of the Lady began.

For a century Harmonia mourned and cried for the loss of not only her brother but the god that had once been her lover, and in that time relations between monsters and Humans began strained. Humans had been tainted from so long fighting the darkness while monsters were both angry and mourning for the loss of their strong creator. When Harmonia recovered from her mourning she felt a pain in her soul so she moved from Symphonia Hall into the temple dedicated to herself, the memories were too much and erased all records of the castle, making it nothing but a forgotten memory of a once beautiful era.

Records of the Age of The Lady as messy and unclear but despite her best efforts Harmonia's single monarchy was a sad and unpleasant time, and the tension between monsters and humans grew. And due to the curse laid upon her darkness grew in the goddesses heart and soul. In hopes of easing the differences between the two races, and as a last act of love Harmonia granted her creations, the humans wings, much like her own but instead of three pairs she only gave them one.

However, this could be called the final straw. And the age of The Lady ended not even more than three centuries.

The War between humans and monsters came, and while short it was bloody and dark. Causing the curse laid upon the beloved Goddess to fully take over. Harmonia was no more, the darkness engulfed her light leaving nothing but a black soul and heart. Only a twisted being called Perish remained, any who heard her voice would die a agonizing death and during the war she had a higher body count than either side.

It was only when seven mages of pure soul came together did the war end.

The purification spell BARELY gave Harmonia enough to return to herself, and thus she did the only thing she could to stop the war and possibly save herself.

All the humans were banished to the skies, never to see the surface or to interact with monsters again. And Monsters were to never gaze upon the skies, a powerful cloud barrier made by the seven mages souls made sure no sunlight, stars or even a hint of sky would be seen again. They had the land their creator made but now they were truly alone.

All Seven Mages, and Harmonia herself turned to ash, the spells cost them everything. And a forced peace reigns over the world and the time of gods were truly over.

And Now the Age of Clouds came into being.

Now both sides of the world, humans and monsters have only stories of each other and what they are missing out on. But the Monsters believe they have a way to destroy the barrier that cuts them off from their creators sun and the beloved mothers stars. They need seven human souls, seven pure souls that personify what the mages did at the same purity. However, one flaw still pulls at them even as they collected six of the seven souls.

What power could match the soul of the goddess herself?

Even as the seventh human fell this question remains unanswered and they could only hope that in the end seven souls would be enough for them to finally gaze upon the sky they crave so much.

* * *

 **And done!*Sees keyboard on fire from being used so much* Oh crap! I have to go guys! Sorry for the info overload that is here but I just want to cover all bases before I really start the story. Anyway be sure to R &R and all that junk and blah blah blah, you know all this stuff already! But I will try to type up the next chapter and other updates for my stories and-*Fire explodes and intensifies* CRAP! Gotta go! Bye Everyone!**

 ***Runs off screaming for water!***


End file.
